Many competitive concentration games involving two opponents such as Scrabble, chess, and checkers can be not only time consuming, but also dull, particularly when players are not required to complete their plays within a specified time limit.
The object of this invention is to provide a device which will allot each player a fixed amount of time for the game (for example, 30 minutes for a 1 hour game), with the understanding that he or she will be penalized if he or she does not complete all of his or her plays in that time. Alternatively, the object is to provide the faster player the advantage of conserving more playing time than his or her opponent for later use if needed.